A Golden Destiny
by IHeartDarylDixon
Summary: Victoria is Caspian's younger sister; their relationship was always very close. They are constantly seen by each other's side. As she joins the Pevensies and Caspian in the fight for Narnia. Her life changes for the better. [Peter/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Victoria is Caspian's younger sister; their relationship was always very close. They are constantly seen by each other's side. As she joins the Pevensies and Caspian in the fight for Narnia. Her life changes for the better. [Peter/OC]**

* * *

Prologue: Introduction to Evanna

"Caspian Darling, Come here," The queen turned her head to the door where the young prince stood, watching from a far as the queen held the baby to her chest.

In her arms laid a small baby, a small blonde haired baby with shiny green eyes, it was baby girl to be exact. After a moment of hesitation the boy approached the chair and sat on the small stool beside them. He smiled as he looked down at the small bundle.

"Caspian meet your new baby sister, Victoria," He looked up at his mother the smile still spread across his face. "You have to promise me you will always look out for her," She chuckled lightly at the boys enthusiastic nodding.

"Of course mother, I promise I will." Behind the young boy standing tall as he watched the small family. The queen looks up and smiles at him, between them both they knew Caspian was going to be a great king.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OooooOOOoOOOOOoooooOOOoOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man bowed his head, letting the crowds of people mourn their loss of the greatest king and queen that the telmarines have had.

In front of him laid two brown coffins, both had similar carvings. At the front of the crowds stood both Prince Caspian and his younger sister Princess Victoria. Beside Victoria was their uncle Miraz, who placed his hand on victoria's shoulder in a comforting way as she sobbed, she quickly spun and hid her head in Caspian's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as a tear rolled down his face.

The people felt pity for the both, for the king's brother was not loved by the people. He was a tough, hard man whom wanted the throne for such a long time and people knew that he would do whatever it took to get himself on the throne and rule the people. Nobody doubted for a second that he was going to try and use the young prince and heir for his own plans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoooOOOoooOoooOOooOoOooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Through the dark paths of the palace, a dark figure moved a hood was drawn over his face as he walked silently and carefully, looking around as he went for any guards that may approach him. It was clear to anyone that did see him that he did not want to be seen, as he slipped through the sleeping palace.

He quickly hid behind a corner from one of the pacing night guards, the hooded figure took a deep breath as he continued his path, and he knew if he was to succeed in this mission he had to be quick and quiet.

With a quick motion he slipped in through a door. The hooded figure crept slowly towards the bed, surrounded by heavy drapes. He quickly pushed them aside and then clapped a hand over one of the sleeping figures' mouth.

The young prince woke at ones his eyes snapping open, his hand searched beside him for some sort of weapon, but stopped at once as he recognise the hooded figure. His body relaxed once more as the he moved the hand slowly from his mouth, turning on his side trying to resume sleeping.

"Just five more minutes," he mumbles tiredly.

"You will not be watching the stars tonight, my prince," The hooded figure gave him a serious look and the young man opened his eyes slowly. "Come at once, we must hurry and fetch your sister," Caspian frowned as stood up and changed into his normal attire, his sword at his side.

Caspian left his room and entered into his sister's room. He moved the drapes from around her bed and places a hand on her shoulder as he shakes her gently trying to wake her.

"Victoria you need to wake up, quickly." He whispered as she turned onto her back, her eyes fluttering open quickly.

"Caspian, Why are you here. What's going on?" She asks confused sitting up, she watched as Caspian pulled a light blue dress out of her wardrobe. She stood up and began to change as Caspian turned his back. She pulled the black clock off the top of the bed and pulled the hood over her head as Caspian did the same with his. They quickly made their way down to the stables as Caspian explained to victoria how their aunt had given birth to a son and Miraz had tried to kill Caspian.

Victoria turned to Caspian as they both stood in the stable's putting the armour on their bodies. "Where are we going Cas?"

He smiles carefully "Somewhere safe, I hope."

They turned to see the professor with both of their horses, Destrier and Dulcinea. Both horses had a saddle and a pack lay ready on their backs.

"You must head for the woods," The professor watched as the Prince and Princess mounted their horses ready to take off into the night.

"The woods," Caspian frowned as he grabbed Destrier reins.

"They will not follow you there," Came the reply the old man stretched a wrapped object up the prince, While Victoria sat in silence on her horse watching them both. "It has taken me many years to find this. Do not use it except at your greatest need." The prince nodded as he gripped the object in his hand.

"Will we ever see you again Professor?" Victoria asked as she smiled lightly at him.

"I hope so, for there is so much I meant to tell you both. Everything you know is about to change." Doctor Cornelius stepped back and studied the two for a moment. The young prince upon his nervous, black horse and the princess on the Calm, Graceful white one. "Now go."

Caspian exchanged a quick frightened look with his sister, before he urged his horse forward and out through the stable doors. Victoria met the eyes of the professor, tears falling down her cheeks; with a nod she followed her brother out into the dark night.

From the stables Doctor Cornelius watched as the two horses fled through the courtyard and through the gates, listening as the fireworks cracked above. A cry echoed through the night, he turned his gaze upwards.

"A son, Lady Prunaprismia has blessed Lord Miraz with a son!"

The cry reached the two rides, where they had stopped on the other side of the bridge to watch the fireworks for only a short moment. They turned quickly as they continued their ride. Not knowing was to come after this night or if they were to live to see the next day.

* * *

_**AN - Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story. If you were reading either of my previous stories they have now been deleted. This was because as I went to continue them. I noticed how badly written these were. I will try to Re-Write them but this will be from scratch as I have no copies from the other ones and in all honestly I can not remember what they were about and what my OC's are called. So they might have different names and different plot lines. I hope this story is a lot better than my last ones and my writing skills have improved.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**AN- Thank you once again for continuing to read on. One quick question should the story only be from Caspian and Victoria's POV or should I involve the Pevensies journeying to meet them both?**_

Side by Side both horses ran, their speeds were swift and their steps long as they flew through the fields and away from the palace behind them.

Both horses knew that their speed would be the only thing that would save their riders from the danger therefore neither horse stopped as it reached the dark forest, instead they continued into the forest, Victoria and Dulcinea only a short distance behind Caspian.

In the silence of the forest, the voices of their pursuers were heard clearly and they knew their ride had to be ever so swifter if they wanted to survive the rest of the night.

Out they flew from the trees, they continues their path towards the river. Without fear, their horses plunged into the cold, bitter water and swam with all their strength towards the other side.

Behind them, came their pursuers, their horses stopped with hesitation at the edge of the river. But in less than a minute their riders forced the horses to continue into the water, their urge to catch them both began to show with desperation.

"Caspian, they are getting closer," Victoria cried to her brother as she turned her head seeing Glozelle's soldiers cross the river. With Victoria's cry Caspian turned his head to also look back to see how close they were becoming. Victoria smiled as the river began to speed and the riders and horses went under.

"Let's keep won't be long before they leave the water" Caspian shot his sister a quick look as they turned and carried on their ride into the dark forest.

Leering low on the back on her horse, enjoyment showed on her face as she continued riding through the forest, the wind blowing her hair back out of her face. The smile spread on her face as she saw the moonlight and stars begging to shine through the small amount of trees in front of her.

"Caspian, the trees are ending, I can see the end of the forest!" she shouted excited that they had made it this far without incident. She turned her head to look at Caspian to see him nowhere behind her.

"Caspian," She called out once more as she turned the horse around. She frowned; she knew her brother would reply. "Caspian," Fear gripped her and a tear rolled down her face as she did not hear a reply from her dear brother. She thought of the only possible solution, they had caught him. A minute later a loud horn rang through the forest, she sobbed harder as she climbed off of Dulcinea.

She kept a grip on Dulcinea's reins as she looked out into the open plains; she turned burying her face into the white mane of her horse. All in one night she had lost everything she had left.

She leant against the tree as Dulcinea lay down. Understanding that her rider was in no mood to ride any further than they had already gone. Victoria's small body slowly slipped down the tree and she sat in the dirt, crying for her brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A gently nudge on the side caused the young girl to stir and slowly open her eyes. For only a short moment she had forgotten where she was, she looked around confused before it all came flooding back into her mind.

Sitting up, she brushes the messy blonde hair out of her hair and stretched her aching muscles. It was the first time she had ever slept outside and she not found out how stiff it made her small body.

She slowly stood up and looked around searching for her white horse, which was nowhere to be seen.

Not even a trace of where the horse had gone could be seen, she felt her courage leave. He was supposed to be there for the young princess, to help her get through the loneliness. But he was not and it made her feel even more abandoned than she already was.

What had awakened her was nothing she could spot and therefore she did not think much of it as she gathered her belongings. She frowned as her stomach growled in hunger. She looked through the pack she thankfully took off of Dulcinea's back the previous night. At the top was a neatly packed piece of bread which she slowly nibbled on as she placed the bag over her back.

"Are you lost?" A small voice asked.

The new voice caused her the jump and drops the bread, in a quick motion her hands moved and grabbed her two daggers. She frowned as she turned around finding nobody standing as she had expected to see.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you." The voice came from beside her; Victoria let her eyes search the area for whomever the voice had belonged to.

"Where are you?" Her voice quivered lightly as she kept a tight grip on her daggers.

"I am right here." A gently nudge came to her leg and she looked down, only to find a badger standing there, looking up at her with dark eyes.

"You..." Her hand moved away from the badger as she stared in shock "You can talk"

"Last time I had checked, yes I am talking badger." A small smile came to the badgers lip. Victoria relaxed as he did not seem to be dangerous.

"So, you are a Narnian badger? Just like in the stories?" She placed her daggers back into the side pockets as she studied the badger closer, he looked like any other badger would, But with a slight difference as he was a little larger and walked on his hind legs.

"Well I am not aware of which storied you have read, But I guess I must be if you say that I am" The badged has an amused look planted across his face, but did not seem to be offended in any way by Victoria's comment. "My name is Trufflehunter."

"I am Victoria." She smiled down at the badger. "I hope you don't mind me asking, Trufflehunter," she hesitated for a moment taking a deep breath. "You have not seen a young man somewhere have you, you see, my brother and I were being hunted by soldiers from the castle last night. We seemed to have gotten separated." She frowned as she recalled the previous night. "I did hear a horn being blown somewhere in the forest, I believe that it might have been him, but I'm not fully sure."

The badger chuckled lightly causing her to turn towards him in confusion, having no idea what part of that question could be amusing. He nodded lightly

"Please excuse me, but I know where your brother is. We found a young man with a bruised head last night; he blew the horn before my friend cause silence him with another blow to the head. He is in our house. It's only a few minutes from here," He shifted his to the side to indicate the direction of his house. "I could take you there, if you would want to see him."

Victoria smiled and enthusiastically nodded giving him the answer. He started forward towards the forest, speaking as he went "We will be there in no time,"

Without hesitation, she followed him, hope growing in her chest. She did not have to live without her brother after all.

~~~~~~OOoOooooooooOOoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The little house was the smallest house Victoria had ever stepped into, but it also looked the cosiest. It was so small she could barely stand up straight inside of it, and she felt as though she had just became a giant and everything around her had shrunk.

The friend Trufflehunter had been speaking of, turned out to be a dwarf with black hair whose name was Nikabrik, he showed clear signs of not wanting her in this small house.

"Another Telmarine! As if one is not enough," He grumbled. Trufflehunter showed Victoria into a small room where Caspian laid unconscious. A bandage was wrapped around his head and a small spot of blood had seeped through the corner of it. The sigh of her brother in such a state made her angry. It was her uncle's fault. He was the reason they had ended up in this situation, She wanted to make him pay for all the pain he had caused her family and Narnia.

Trufflehunter grabbed the dress of her dress and pulled her to a seat in the corner of the dining room, she listened to both of the Narnians speak. A warm blanker was placed around her shoulders and her daggers and sword on the floor beside her feet. She felt much better now she was somewhere warm and safe along with her brother.

"This bread is so stale." Nikabrik glared at the piece of bread resting on the table before him and turning towards Trufflehunter, who was handing Victoria a bowl of soup.

"I will just get him some soup then." The badger sighed and headed towards the small kitchen, where another wooden bowl was filled with the warm liquid.

You said you were going to get rid of him." Nikabrik lowered his voice, thinking that Victoria could not hear him from where she sat "And her, you should get rid of her too." Victoria glared at the dwarfs back.

"No, Nikabrik. I said I would take care of him, and Victoria. She is his sister." The badger noticed the girls glare and sent who an apologetic look, at this Victoria's glare turned into a small smile she sent towards the badger.

"Well, I do not think I hit him hard enough." The dwarf grumbled louder than his last sentence, no longer caring that Victoria sat in the corner.

"Nikabrik! He is just a boy." Trufflehunter's voice began to sound annoyed and Victoria guessed that soon enough a fight would break out between the two Narnians.

"He is a Telmarine, not some lost puppy, and the girl is of the same blood. They would not hesitate to kill us in our sleep!" The dwarf turned glaring at the girl.

"We cannot kill him now, not after bandaging his head. It would be like murdering a guest." Trufflehunter sighed and dipped the spoon into the bowl in his paws, before starting towards the room.

"And how do you think his friends are treating their guest." Nikabrik's voice showed clear anger and Victoria understood that he meant the third inhabitant of the house. According the Trufflehunter, the second dwarf, Trumpkin, had gone out to defend Caspian against the soldiers from the castle, and ended up a prisoner of theirs.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing." Trufflehunter replied in a small murmur.

Not a minute later, Caspian burst into the room. Victoria quickly placed the bowl on the table that lay in front of her and stood up. He grabbed his sword from the side of the room and Nikabrik did the same with his sword, they both began fighting.

"Stop it!" Trufflehunter said loudly only for his voice to be drowned out by the clashing of two swords.

"Caspian stop it," Victoria said softly as she moved closer to them all, the blanket still held around her shoulders.

"I told you we should have killed them both, when we had the chance." Nikabrik's spat angrily at the badger.

"You know exactly why we can't" The girl frowned as she moved closer to her brother, Caspian look down at her checking she was alright, in response she nodded.

"If we are taking a vote, I'm with him." He shifted his head to the right where the badger stood. "I second that vote." Victoria said smiling lightly at them all.

"We can't exactly let them go, they've seen us." In a quick motion Nikabrik knocked Caspian's sword to the side and pushed him back so he landed on the steps leading up the room that he previously laid in injured.

"Nikabrik, Enough or do I have to sit on you head again." Victoria giggled lightly at the badger's threat, which caused the dwarf to glare at her. Everything suddenly became quiet. The badger looked up at Caspian.

"Look what you made me do; I spent all morning on that soup." The girl smiled at the badger, before moving to the seat she had previously sat in and continued eating the soup.

"And it is very nice as well Trufflehunter." Caspian turned to me confused. Then back at the dwarf and badger.

"What are you?" he asked, his sister rolled her eyes.

"You know, it's funny that you would ask that. You think more people would know a badger when they saw one." He turned to his sister, who merely shrugged at the response to his question.

"No, No I mean your Narnians, you're supposed to extinct," Victoria sat listening to them all, understanding why Caspian was so confused. She did after all grow up hearing that Narnians were extinct.

"Well sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik mumbled moving back to his seat at the centre table.

Trufflehunter walked to the table and placed the bowl of soup next to Victoria. "Here you go, Still hot." He said turning to Caspian.

"Since when did we own a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers, and their sisters?" Without a second thought Caspian responded.

"I am not a soldier, I am prince Caspian." He stood up as he spoke, walking to the table. "The tenth." He added.

Nikabrik frowned confused. "What are you doing here?" Caspian looked at the floor and then to his sister, who did the same.

"Running away" He paused in hesitation "Our uncle has always wanted my throne, I suppose we have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." Nikabrik sighed.

"Well, that changes things; at least we don't have to kill you ourselves." Caspian turned to look at them.

"You are right." He began walking to the door. Victoria quickly stood up picking up her daggers and sword and followed in pursuit.

"Where are you going?" Both Nikabrik and Truffle hunter asked, frankly Victoria also wanted to know the answer.

"Our Uncle will not stop until we are dead." Victoria's eyes widened and watched as he put his blast waist coat over his shoulders.

"Wait, you can't leave, you're meant to save us." Victoria turned to the badger confused.

"What do you mean; we are supposed to save you." She asked confused. Caspian did the same frowning at them; Trufflehunter picked up the white horn which Victoria presumes is the one that she heard the night before.

"Don't you know what this is?" he asked them both. They looked at each other before turning back to him.

* * *

_**AN- Thank you for reading the Chapter and following the story, This has been the longest chapter I have ever written, I mean it was 5 pages on a word document. **_

_**Please Comment, Follow, Favorite. I would love to here what you guys think of the story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**An- Thank you for all those who are following and reviewing, For all of you who noticed that I made Victoria who is a Telmarine have Blonde hair, At first it was because I picture her being played my Hayley Panettiere. After great thought, I have come up with a story reason as to why she does (Credit to Symmetricalgirl8Deaththekid for helping me) and it will be announced further into the story. But enjoy this new chapter.**_

**Chapter 3 – Meeting the rest of the Narnians and Pevensies**

Caspian stared at the horn; He wrapped an arm around his sister.

"This is not your battle, it ours to fight." Victoria quickly placed the sword and daggers into her belt so that they would not get in the way. They left into the forest without looking back. Victoria moved away from Caspian as they trekked slowly through the long grass. Every once and a while Victoria was able to hear a soft rustling in the trees behind them.

"Caspian, I really don't think we should have left them so soon, I mean we don't know what in this forest." She turned to him.

"We may have left them, but I do not think they have left us." He smirked at her as he turned to the bushes where Victoria last heard the rustling sound. "We can hear you." He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Victoria smiled as both Nikabrik and Trufflehunter showed themselves, moving from the shadow of the trees.

"I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens." Victoria knew he had meant the old king and queens of Narnia, Caspian turned back around with a small sigh, he continued to trek but Victoria did not.

"Fine go then," Nikabrik shouted to him. "See if the other's will be as understanding." Victoria began to head towards Caspian as he slowed his walking, but did not stop. "Or maybe, I'll come with you" Caspian rolled his eyes turning to Victoria who merely chuckled quietly.

"I want to see you explain things to the Minotaur's." With that both Caspian and Victoria turned back to the annoying dwarf.

"M-Minotaur's." Victoria stutters looking at Caspian quickly.

"They are real?" Caspian asked the small Narnians in confusion, Neither Victoria nor Caspian had believed such creatures were still alive.

"And very bad tempered." Trufflehunter added who had been very quiet since they began to follow the brother and sister.

"Not to mention Big." Nikabrik turned raising an eyebrow to Caspian, almost daring him to continue.

"Huge." Trufflehunter added onto the end of his sentence. They watched as the Narnians now walked ahead of them both, with a small shrug they followed in pursuit.

"What about centaurs?" The prince asked them both, and Victoria nodded. "Do they still exist?"

Trufflehunter nodded. "The centaurs will probably fight on your side, but there is no telling what the others will do." Caspian began to slow down. Victoria stopped just ahead of him and looked back.

"What about Aslan?" Both the brother and sister were very curious, on the matter of the Narnians; Doctor Cornelius had told them both so many stories about Narnia. The two Narnians that were now just ahead of them stopped and turned to look at them.

Nikabrik leaned forward on the spot "How do you two know so much about us." Victoria smiled.

"Stories of course" She said in a quiet voice as Caspian agreed with her. The Narnians looked confused at this.

"Your father told you stories, about Narnia." The small badger asked them.

Caspian shook his head. "No, our professor did." Victoria looked down at this statement. "Listen, I'm sorry, these are not the type of questions you should be asking," Caspian said bitterly as he carried on walking. Victoria quick to move after him understanding that he was still not comfortable with talking about family. Trufflehunter began to sniff the air as Victoria passed him by.

"What is it?" The dwarf asked his companion confused at the badgers sniffing.

"Human." Caspian and Victoria simultaneously stopped and turned to look at the both. The dwarf relaxed at the comment and nodded his head towards them both.

"Them?" The badger quickly shook his head almost in a panic as he looked towards the forest. Faintly you could hear the sounds of horses and men shouting loudly.

"No, them!" The badger shouted. Without hesitation the four of them began running as fast as they could away from the oncoming soldiers. Arrows whizzing through the air desperate to hit their targets. Narrowly they kept missing, Arrow after arrow. Victoria stopped only for a split second to lift he dress. She never did like the things. With a grunt Trufflehunter fell causing Nikabrik to stop and head towards the fallen badger.

"NO! I'll go." Caspian told the dwarf running towards Trufflehunter. Victoria gasped stopping her run to look at Caspian who know acted as hero in their situation.

"Caspian! Hurry up" Victoria shouted in a panic as she saw one of the soldiers stop his run as we were in shooting distance of Caspian. Nikabrik ran towards her to get as far away from the soldiers as he could. She tilted her head as she watched the shooters fall one by one with a grunt and a small scream. Some even flew. She looked beside her to see Nikabrik smirking as Caspian lifted the badger and ran towards them.

"Faster Caspian." She shouted urging him to run fast as arrows still shot at them, but failing to hit once more, the shooters were distracted by something moving at speed in the grass. Caspian finally reached them and passed Trufflehunter to the dwarf.

"Stay here," Caspian said looking directly at her. She sighed and put her hand on her hips as Caspian turned taking his sword of its holder.

"I hope you remember, I can fight just as well as you," She said to him. He paid no attention, he moves slowly towards the centre of the high grass, watching as the soldier flapped around desperately trying to hit his attacker with a sword. His eyes widening as the grass moved as the attacker approached him. All Victoria could here from her spot was a small 'Hi-Ya' she slowly and quietly moved towards where Caspian had fallen hoping to see him alive. As she arrived she saw a very large mouse standing on top of his chest. Caspian looked almost worried for himself as he stared at the small creature. She chucked as Caspian tried hard to compliment the mouse.

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade!" Trufflehunter shouted sitting up slightly from his spot on the grass.

"Trufflehunter, I hope you have a good reason for this untimely interruption." The mouse didn't even spare a look towards Victoria, who was closer than the two Narnians'

"He doesn't. Go ahead" Nikabrik added almost happily, Victoria looked back at him with a glare. As Reepicheep was about to continue, Victoria was about to interrupt, but before she could the badger did.

"He is the one who blew the horn!" Reepicheep looked up; she saw the mouse's mouth move only lightly in a whisper, not hearing what he said. Victoria jumped as a deep voice echoed from behind them.

"Then let him be the one who brings it forward." Her eyes widened as she turned to see a dark haired centaur walking towards them with four others behind him. "This is the reason we have gathered." He continued as they continued staring at the centaurs.

~~~~~~~~~OoooOOOOoooooooOOOOO~~~~~~~~~

Caspian had an arm around Victoria as they stood in the centre of various different Narnian creatures, who all shouted at them both. Blaming them for all the wrong telmarines have done. Some even growling at them both making them feel small against them all.

"This is just another thing they have stolen from us!" Nikabrik shouted, joining in with the rest of the angry Narnians. They turned to look at him.

"We didn't steal anything." Victoria said bitterly back to him glaring.

"You didn't steal anything," A Minotaur said at them both "You have stolen a list of things."

"Our home"

"Our Freedom"

"Our Lives" They all shouted different things that the Telmarines people have stolen from them. Victoria looked down in guilt.

"You would hold both me and my sister, accountable for all the crimes of our people." The prince told them all as he spun, to show he was speaking to all the Narnians that stood around them both.

"Accountable and Punishable." Nikabrik said climbing down from his little cliff and walking towards them, an evil glint in his eye. With this Reepicheep jumped from his spot walking towards the dwarf.

"That is rich coming from you dwarf." The mouse said as he pulled his sword from his belt. "Or have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the white witch" He pointed his sharp sword at the dwarf that now stood glaring at Reep.

The dwarf pushed the sword away from him "And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians." He said use his hand to point at Victoria and Caspian. With this Victoria lifted her head and glared at him.

"Then we are lucky, that it is not in your power to bring her back." Both Telmarines turned to see Trufflehunter walking towards them. "Or are you suggesting, we ask them both to go against Aslan now." With that the Narnians began shouting in disapproval. "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was on the throne."

Nikabrik's face showed clear dislike in his sentence. "He's a Telmarine, Why would we want him as our king?" He shouted annoyed.

Caspian tilted his head to look back at the dwarf. "Because I can help you." He lifted his head to look at the Narnians that stood on the Cliffs above them both. "Beyond these woods, I am a prince." Victoria chuckled as she saw a light smile appear on his face. "The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine, Help me claim it and I can bring peace" The centaur that approached them earlier stepped forward coming towards them.

"It is true." His deep voice covering all the small murmurs in the crowds. "The time is right, I watch the stars, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember badger." He said looking down at small badger. "The lord of victory and the lady of peace have come together in the high heavens. Now here a son of Adam has come forth, to offer us back our freedom" A small scurry sounded from the trees from above. All looked up.

"Is this possible, do you really think there could be peace." A small brown squirrel asked. Victoria smiled at how adorable cute it was. "Do you? Do you really?" It continued excited that there might be peace over Narnia.

Caspian looked up at it and walked only an inch forward. "Two days ago I didn't not believe in the existence of talking animals or dwarfs or centaurs, but here you are. You stand in numbers that us Telmarines could never have imagined, for this horn is magical not, it brought us together." He said holding the horn up in the air for all to see. "and together we have a chance to take back what is ours." Victoria smiled happily as she saw hope in all of the surrounding Narnians eyes

The centaur moved closer to them both again "If you will lead us, then my sons and I" He pulled his large sword from his side and held it up high in front of his face. "Offer you our swords" Soon enough, all of the Narnians that were visible repeated the centaur's action holding their swords up.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservable." Reepicheep bowed before Caspian. Victoria moved to her brother's side and leant in closer.

"I told you, you would make a great leader one day." She whispered in his ear causing him to smile.

She sighed as the moment ended swiftly as Trufflehunter moved forward.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us sire." He said proudly towards Caspian. He turned his head to look as his sister, who nodded smiling at him. He turned back to the badger.

"Then we had better be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." His voice lowered as though he recalled all his hatred for their uncle "I'm sure they will be here soon." He said in a quiet voice.

~~~~~~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO~~~~~~~~

Victoria sat with her back against the trunk of the tree; she looked at Caspian who sat on a rock sharpening swords. She smiled; she always knew her brother would be a great leader, and an even better king. She looked up and yawned tiredly. Since they had met the Narnians all they ever did was train and plan. She didn't mind very much but by the end of the day she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. Caspian smiled at her as she moved and lay down at the top of one of the small cliffs. She closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber.

As the sun began to set high above them, Victoria stayed laid down on the floor, looking up at the side. From where she lay nobody could see her unless they were as high up as she was. She gasped and sat up as quickly as she could as the sound of swords clashing echoed through the sky. She was two figures fighting just a hill below her; she stood up placing the sword away but keeping a tight grip on the daggers. She walked quickly down to the two men fight, gasping as she realised the one was Caspian.

She stood by a tree behind the fight, not wanting to interfere with Caspian and the young man. Her eyes widened as the Blonde boy went to hit Caspian with a rock, only to stop as a young voice rang through the air. She looked over to see a small girl with straight brown hair standing there, looking awfully panicked. Victoria jumped off the trunk of the tree and helped Caspian pull his sword from the tree.

The Blonde boy looked around in wonder as all the Narnians gathered around them. Victoria chuckled "Prince Caspian," the boy says almost as a question.

Caspian continues to hold a sword up at the boy. "Yes, and who are you," Victoria rolled her eyes at his bitter tone.

"Peter!" A loud voice shouted and a boy and another girl ran from the bushes out into the open where everyone had gathered. Victoria Gasped quietly and the boy looked at her, she blushed lightly and took a small step back.

"High King Peter," Caspian murmured a frown planted across his face.

"You called," He responded almost rudely to Caspian. The young Telmarine girl sighed quietly, alright knowing that neither Peter nor Caspian would get along.

"He did," She responded from beside Caspian, who gave her a small look.

"I thought you would be older," He added to his sister's sentence, looking Peter up and down.

"Well if you'd like we can come back in a few years," he began to walk away.

"No!" The brother and sister responded almost instantly "You're not exactly what we expected," Caspian continued, looking at the siblings, his eyes pausing on the older sister.

"Neither are you," The younger boy said frowning at them both.

"And a common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," Trufflehunter said. Walking from his spot in the crown

"We have anxiously awaited your return, our hearts and swords are at your service," Reepicheep eagerly came forward bowing towards the high king.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute," the younger sibling said to her sister very quietly. Reepicheep quickly pulled his sword out and spun

"Who said that!" he shouted angrily. The young girl sheepishly moved away from her sister.

"Sorry" she mumbles quietly, Victoria smiled and laughed light from her spot.

Reepicheep lowed his sword "Oh your majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe courageous or chivalrous might fit a knight of Narnia," he spins his blade around placing it back in his tiny belt

"Well at least we know some of you can handle your blade," Peter said turning to the mouse.

"Yes indeed, and recent I have put it to good use, putting weapons together for your army sire." Caspian's face fell into a frown as they know referred the army as peters, yet he had only just arrived.

Peter turned back to Caspian and his sister "Good, because we are going to need every sword we can get." Caspian raise an eyebrow to him

"Well then, I guess you'll probably be wanting yours back." Caspian spun peters sword to its side for him to grab. He placed the sword into his belt. They began walking away Victoria quick to keep by Caspian's side as she finally felt safe enough to place her two red and golden daggers into the side of her belt.

~~~~~~~~OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoO~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Victoria sat on a rock sharpening her sword. Peter and his siblings had all gathered talking to the Narnians, They even thought of a plan to steal some of Miraz's weapons from the river, where most of them lay.

"I don't believe, we had a chance for introductions earlier." Victoria turned her head to see the high king walking towards where she sat. he sat beside her on the rock looking out to watch as the other Narnians worked hard on weapons and training.

"Yes, well I think earlier. You and my brother were mainly trying to show which one of you was the best leader to the rest of the Narnians." She turned to him a small smirk planted across her face.

"Your brother." He said confused looking at her "You look nothing alike." She nodded.

"Yes, I get that one a lot. In fact I don't even look much like other Telmarines; Very rarely will you find a Telmarine with blonde hair." She said smiling. "I'm Victoria." she lifted her hand. Peter eagerly took it and placed his lips upon it making the Telmarine princes blush lightly.

"Peter." He smiled up at her as he was still bent lips just above her hand. She nodded. He sat up straight looking at the sword in her lap. "You fight?" she nods happily.

"Yes, I always got jealous when my father taught Caspian, therefore I convinced him to teach me as well. At first my mother and uncle was not very happy. They said it wasn't lady like." She shrugs. "That was until they saw that I was actually very good at it."

He stood up grabbing her hand pulling her up with him. "I think I'll be the judge on that one." He said pulling her to an isolated field just behind where they sat.

_**AN- I'm sorry to finish here. Its 11pm and I'm very tired, so I cannot continue. But yay I managed to get them to meet and have a one on one Peter and Victoria moment. I've been waiting to write that.**_

_**Shout out to – Charli Stewart**_

_**Goalphabeticalorder for following **_

_**And an even bigger shout out to SymmetricalGirl8Deaththekid ( who I'm nicknaming Symmi) for helping me with the story and planting some great ideas into my head.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been reading back through my chapter's and I have noticed that there are a few spelling errors here and there. For all those that are bugged by these. I will be going back and changing them at some point.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Aslan's How and Miraz

As they walked into the middle of the field peter released his grip on Victoria's hand. "Don't bother going easy on me, I can keep up." She said smiling at the boy, he raised an eyebrow and lifted his sword as she copied his action. As they both stood, waiting for the other to attack Peter's sibling all stood on the hill watching. As Peter turned his head to look at them Victoria leaped into action.

Peter quickly heard her sword move with speed, blocking it with his own. Both began their fight to see who the better sword fighter was. Victoria knew that Peter was holding back on her. With this she quickly knocked the sword from his hand and spun kicking him backwards sprawling to the floor.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hold back on me!" Victoria said placing her hands on her hips as she looked down at the blonde haired boy.

"I wasn't holding back." He said smirking sitting up on the spot. Victoria picked his sword up and held the handle out to him.

"Now hopefully that's a lie, you're supposed to be the high king. You're not doing a very good job if you are being beaten by a girl in a fight." She chuckled as he stood up; she walked backwards so there is a fair amount of space between them both. They slowly started walking in circles.

This time Peter was the first one to make a move, they began fighting more violently than the last time, neither one wanting to lose this one. The Telmarine could see that the King was not holding back on her this time around. Victoria turned her head for a split second as she saw Caspian lean against a tree besides Susan. With this peter took the chance to hit her sword out from her hand and point his against her neck.

"I guess I win." He said smirking. She nods in agreement using her finger to push his sword away from her neck. She picked her sword up off the grass and placed it into her belt.

"Were all ready to leave" Caspian said standing up straight before walking away. Both Peter and Victoria walked up the hill to where the others stood, Victoria smiled at them as she quickly ran to catch up with her brother who was not a short distance away from her.

"Maybe you should at least try to get along with Peter," The young girl said to her brother as she stood beside him as they walked. He gave her a quick look and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I may try, but people seemed to have forgotten it was me that gathered all the Narnians together, As soon as he arrives they all fall to his knees, saying it's his army." He says annoyed, she rolls her eyes at his jealousy.

"He's the High king of Narnia, Cas. Of course they are going to follow him. And technically it is his army. He is the ruler of them." As they walked she kicked a few small rocks around.

They arrived at the large gathering of Narnians, all deciding on who will go to fetch the weapons from the river. "You're not going." Caspian said to his sister. She turned to him placing her hands on her hips.

"And why can I not go, we both know if it came down to it I am perfectly capable of defending myself." She glares at him lightly, from the corner of her eye she could see the Pevensie's arrive at the large gathering.

"Yes, but all of the guards will know who you are, if Miraz finds out you are involved in the fight against him. He will not only target me but also you." She rolls her eyes hitting his arm.

"I left the castle the same night as you, they shot arrows at both of us, and I think it's a bit late. He already knows I'm with you; it doesn't take much of a guess to know that I am fighting against Miraz and not with him. I'll stay here, this one time. Next time we are stealing or fighting. I am in involved." She chuckles walking away from her brother, sitting on one of the rocks. She watched as both Peter and Caspian took charge of who was doing what on this night.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." A small voice sounded from beside her, she looked over seeing the queen of Narnia.

"I know who you are" The blonde girl laughs. "I'm Victoria, Caspian's amazingly cool sister." She jokes. They both turn to watch as they all began to make way to the river.

"Are you not going with them," The young girl asks, only to be answered by a shake of her head.

"No, Caspian doesn't want me going in case Miraz finds out that I am also fighting against him. Even though I'm almost positive he's already aware of it." She says shrugging. "I'm guessing all of your family have gone." She nods.

"Ma'am we've finished your clothes." A female centaur said to Victoria as she walked up to them. She was given a small pile of clothes with a pair of black boots. The centaur turned and walked away.

"You've got new clothes," The queen asked curiously, Victoria stands up nodding.

"It's very difficult to fight in a dress, the women noticed as I trained. So they fixed some clothes up. She turned to Lucy and smiled. "I won't be long; I'm just going to change." She walked quickly in to her tent and changed into a white long sleeve blouse, very similar to the shirt that Caspian wore, with a pair of brown pants that she now tucked into the black boots that stopped half way up her calf. Over the top of the white shirt we placed a dark waist coat. Before she left her tent she put her belt on along with the daggers and swords.

She left the tent and walked back to where she and Lucy sat moments ago. "So how do I look?" she asked the queen chuckling.

"Peter is definitely going to notice you wearing that." The young girl chuckled as Victoria's cheeks heated up in a pink blush.

Victoria sat not down next to her sheepishly "What do you mean by that," she turned her head to the brown haired girl.

"Everybody can see the obvious attraction between the both of you; I mean it isn't hard to miss." Victoria sighed looking down at her lap.

"I'm positive Peter feels nothing for me Lucy, I mean we've barely spoken." She says thinking.

"Oh please, we all saw you two earlier. I mean you looked like you were already dating." As Victoria was about to respond she heard the clattering of swords and the cheers of men. She looked up and saw Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Susan walking towards them.

"Did everything go alright," Victoria asked standing up and walking to Caspian's side.

Peter nodded. "We got in and out without anyone seeing," She turned her head and blushed as she looked at him.

"Nobody was killed?" she asked hoping that nobody was injured or hurt.

Caspian wrapped an arm around her "Three of Miraz's soldiers were killed, none of ours." She sighed. Knowing there was going to be a lot of blood shed over the next few days. "Are those new clothes?" he asked looking down and seeing her clothing, she nodded.

"The women noticed it was very hard to fight and train in a dress, so they fixed some proper clothes up for me." She smiled a light blush in her cheeks as the siblings and Caspian look at her. With that she turned and walked happily off into her tent.

~~~~~~~~~~OoOoOooOOoOoOooOOoOooOoO~~~~~~~~~~

She walked quietly by the side of Caspian and Peter and they approached Aslan's How which she had heard of many times since she met the Narnians; All were excited to be here. Both her and Caspian held back for a moment as the Kings and queens walked down a small slant going through the entrance, after and moment Caspian and Victoria continued walking only a small step behind them. All the centaurs gathered up the side lifting their swords making a roof of swords above their heads.

The walk stopped for a moment as a small centaur held his sword straight only to be corrected by the centaur beside him. She chuckled lightly at this before continuing inside with the others.

As they entered there was dim orange glow in a large room, in the room was centaurs, fauns and Minotaur's sharpening and making swords. They stopped in the middle of them all and looked around. Victoria's face was covered with a smile.

"It may not be what your use to, but it's a defence." Caspian said looking at Peter.

"Peter, you may want to see this." Susan said ahead of the others. Her voice echoing through the room. He took lead walking over to where she stood, Caspian and Victoria exchanged a quick look but follows him.

Caspian and Victoria stand away from the Pevensie's leaning against the wall. "It's us," was the only thing any of them said as they looked upon the walls that were covered with images on them standing by their thrones. Lucy turns to both Telmarines.

"What is this place?" she asks a frown upon her face. Victoria looks at Caspian for a moment before looking back at her.

"You don't know?" Caspian asks confused. Victoria picks up a small torch off the side and walks ahead of them all Caspian by her side. As they walk into the dark room, Victoria walks off to the side and lights the room up with flames. Showing the Pevensie's the big images, they looked in wonder at the image of Aslan that was right in front of them.

In the centre of the room laid the stone table, from thousands of years ago. When the Pevensie's were last in Narnia. Lucy walked forward slowly the others following behind her. "He must know what he's doing." She said turning to Susan. Nobody said a word for a moment.

"I think it's up to us now," Peter said looking at his brother and sisters.

~~~~~~~~~~~OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victoria stood at the edge of the room, arms crossed leaning against a pillar.

"It's only a matter of time,"Peter said as he spun around. "For men and war machines are on their way that means the same men are not protecting his castle." She frowns standing up straighter.

"What do you suppose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked him. From his spot on a tiny rock, a squirrel sat beside him.

Victoria sighs as both Caspian and Peter attempt to speak of their plan at the same time. They continue you to look at each other for a few seconds. Caspian breaks eye contact looking down.

"Are only hope is to strike them, before they strict up." He begins tell his plan to Caspian before turning to everybody else.

"It is crazy; no one has ever taken that castle." Caspian leans forward as he speaks. Victoria moves forward.

"It's true, many have tried. Nobody has ever succeeded." She interferes. Many turn to look at her.

"There's always a first." Peter says looking at them both. Trumpkin joins in this small debate between them.

"We will have the element of surprise." He agrees with peter.

"But we will have the advantage here." Caspian tries to reason with him.

"If we all dig in, we can hold them off indefinite." Susan walks forward standing by Caspian's side, Peter frowns looking at her.

Trufflehunter speaks up from his spot "I for one feel safer underground." Victoria sighs and leans back against the pillar knowing she will not be able to succeed in speaking again whilst everyone thought out which plan will be the better option.

"I appreciate what you have done here, but this isn't a fortress. It is a tomb." Peter moves closer to Victoria's brother.

"Yes and if they are smart, they will just wait and starve us out." Edmund said sitting down.

"We could collect nuts." The squirrel said, Victoria chuckled lightly.

"Yes and throw them at the Telmarines." Reepicheep said sarcastically. Everyone watched as Reepicheep looked at him for a split second longer. "Shut up." He turned back to Peter "I think you know where I stand sire."

She sighed as she could see by many faces that the plan had been decided. "If I could get your troops in, do you think you could handle the guards." Glenstorm stands straight.

"Or die trying, my liege" He bows to Peter.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy says in a quiet voice from the stone table.

"Sorry," Peter turns frowning confused at Lucy's statement.

"We're all acting like there is only two options; dying here or dying there." She says looking at both Caspian and Peter

"I'm not sure you've really been listening Lu" He started to say at his younger sister before she interrupted him.

"No, you're not listening, or have you forgotten who really defeated the white witch peter." She says frowning. She could see Peter thinking it over once more.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." He says turning back to the others. Before walking out of the room

~~~~~~~~~~OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOooOoOoOo~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long debate with Caspian, Victoria had managed to convince her older brother into letting her join in with the fight. To her surprise Peter was not happy with her joining in. She did not care.

That night she lay flat as an eagle held her in it grasp. Susan, Peter Caspian and Trumpkin all in the same position as her. Caspian's eagle flew down first, the others following in pursuit. They landed on top of the castle, killing or knocking any guards around them unconscious. Victoria held her two daggers in her hands. The five of them threw a rope down the side of the castle, making sure that they were able to climb into the library, where only the professor goes.

Caspian climbed down first, followed by Victoria. By the time Victoria planted her feet on the window sill Caspian had already unlocked the window. They both climbed inside as Peter, Susan and Trumpkin all followed behind them.

Victoria looked around at the trashed library. Caspian Picked up the professors glasses and looked at them. "We need to find him," He said mainly looking at his sister.

"We don't have time; we have to get to the gate." Peter said with guilt in his eyes. Only Victoria was able to see this.

"You wouldn't even be here without him." Desperation shown in Caspian's voice "And neither would Victoria and I" He continued.

Susan nodded "You and I can deal with Miraz" she said to her brother.

"We can find Professor and still get to the gate in time." Victoria said looking at Peter Without another word Caspian left, Victoria quick on her feet to follow him.

"Caspian, what if he is he isn't there." She asked her brother as they walked at quick pace.

"He will be there," He said looking at her. Hope clear in his eyes. As they arrived the professor laid on the dirt covered floor, they both knelt beside him.

"5 more minutes" The professor said tiredly. As Caspian pulled his sword out, the professor began to realise it was both Caspian and Victoria. "What are you doing here? I didn't help you both escape so you could sneak back in." Caspian and Victoria helped him stand up slowly. He pushed Caspian and Victoria away "You have to get out, before Miraz realises you are here."

Caspian smirked "He will realise we are here soon enough, we are giving him your cell." As they both turned to help the other he grab their arms pulling them back.

"Do not underestimate Miraz as your father did." Victoria looked at him confused as did Caspian.

"What are you talking about professor?" she asked quietly. He looked down slowly releasing their arms.

"I'm sorry." He said in a quiet voice, giving neither of them eye contact. Anger seethed through Victoria and Caspian's veins. Without a second though they both ran at great speed towards where Miraz laid.

Victoria changed her daggers for her sword, as Caspian points his sword at her uncle she did the same. Both of them glaring at their uncle. "Stay where you are," Caspian spat. From his side he could see a few tears running down Victoria's face.

"What are you doing?" Their aunt asked in almost a whisper, looking at them both confused.

"You should think it's obvious, dear, some may think this is inappropriate behaviour. Especially from a princess." He said glancing at Victoria. An evil glint in his eyes.

"It did not seem to have stopped you." Caspian pushed his sword closer to Miraz's neck.

Victoria did not here the rest of their conversation, as she was more focused on stopping herself from killing her horrible uncle where he stood.

"Put your sword down, Caspian. I don't want to do this" she turned her head to see her aunt point a crossbow at her brother. Victoria slowly moved closer to her aunt as she pointed her sword at her. A moment later Susan and Peter burst through the door.

"We don't want you to either." Susan said point her bow and arrow at her aunt as well.

Miraz put his hands on his hips. "This use to be a private room."

"What are you doing," he said looking at both Victoria and Caspian "You are supposed to be at the gate house."

"No!" The young prince shouted causing Victoria to turn to look at him. "Tonight for once, I want the truth." He spat. He moved closer "Did you kill our father?" He asked Miraz. Victoria kept her sword point by it halted slightly.

Miraz smirked at Victoria. "Now we get to it." She went to move to him only to have Peter grab the top of her arm stopping her from getting any closer.

"You said your brother died in his sleep" Her aunt asked him the crossbow lowering only a little.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan said looking at him.

"For me it will." Victoria spat glaring at the man. She rolled her eyes as Miraz began to talk about how her father would not have done things the way he should have.

"How could you?" Her aunt said lowering the crossbow. Miraz lifted his hand and pointed at her.

"For the same reason you will pull the trigger, for our son"

Miraz began to walk forward; Victoria pulled out of Peters grasp and ran towards Caspian's side, watching as a small drop of blood rolled down Miraz next. As Miraz talked about his son becoming fatherless as Victoria and Caspian were her aunt shot the arrow, all that could be heard in that moment was a whizz of and arrow and a small grunt of pain from Victoria.

"Caspian" His sister cried, as she saw the arrow coming out of her brother's arm. Miraz ran leaving the room leaving his wife crying endlessly on the bed. Victoria looked at her aunt in guilt as Susan helped Caspian with his arm. Peter looked at the blonde girl and nodded to check she was alright. A tear rolled down her face as she made a short quick nod.

Moments later the battle had begun. The gates were lifted and Narnians fled into the courtyard. Victoria quickly jumped into action; she fought vigorously against Miraz men. From this she gained a few bruises as many pushed and kicked her. As the gates began to close Victoria turned seeing Caspian, Peter and Susan jump on the back of the horses. Her eyes widen in fear. None of them had noticed she was not behind them. She watched as the gate lowered, she knew she was too far away to get there in time before it closed. She looked up to see her uncle looking down at her with a smirk on his face. She ran back into the castle corridors, desperately trying to find somewhere to hide.

~~~~OoOOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo~~~~~~~~

From the other side of the gate Caspian rode beside Peter looking back to see his sister, only to find she was not there. He turned to Peter fear clear in his eyes.  
"Where's Victoria!" He shouted stopping his horse and turning to see the gate closed and no Victoria in sight.

Peter did the same, Sadness covering his face. They turned with a sigh and continued their journey back to Aslan's how.

A Tear running down Caspian's face.

* * *

_**AN- Yes, I Know I'm evil. I actually changed this at last minute. I'm aiming to do the next chapter today. But I've got tutoring so the next one may not be as long. Hope you enjoyed it and please continue Reviewing, Following ect. I love to hear what you guys think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**An- Okay so I've noticed Peter and Victoria are not having as much romance as I had planned for them both to have originally. I promise after the battle we will see a lot more ;) And I apologise to Symmi for consulting her on this story so much. Seriously guys check out her stories. She's fab:D**_

* * *

Victoria ran through the corridors, slipping and sliding at the polish. She ran up the posh staircase and into her old room that was not a complete mess. Books covering the floor, glass smashed and feathers from her pillows created an extra layer on the floor. She made her way around the mess and opened the window. Looking out she saw the Narnia's banging on the gate, a Minotaur laid crushed under it. She winces as arrows whizzed through the air, each hitting a Narnian.

She heard the clanging of the soldiers armour as they rang. She stepped out on to the window sill of her room. Taking a deep breath from the height as she slowly made her way on the wall of the castle to the large opening that her, Susan, Trumpkin, Peter and Caspian had landed on earlier when arriving at the castle. As she was about to leap onto it she noticed Miraz walking out onto it with General Glozelle and Lord Sopesian at his side. She hid behind the corner.

"Find her! Is it that hard? She is still in the castle." Miraz shouted at Glozelle. Victoria chuckled; technically she was not in the castle. She was on the wall of the castle.

She watched as they all went their separate ways, within a minute Victoria landed where they previously stood. She knelt over taking deep breaths from the sudden exercise. She looked around planning her next move and frowned realising how stuck she really was. Suddenly there was a click behind her; she turned to be faced with a crossbow.

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~oOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~~~~~~~~~~~

The remaining Narnians walked in silence towards the How where Lucy stood frowning as the small amount that returned.

"What happened?" She asked quietly sadness covering her face. Peter turned to look at Caspian in bitterness.

"Ask him." He spat, Susan looked at them both with a sigh.

"Peter." Was the only word she said, Caspian stopped walking causing Peter to turn and face him.

"Me? You could have called it off, there was still time" he stood still as Peter approached him.

"No there wasn't, thanks to you. If you had kept to the plan those soldiers… Victoria. They would still be alive." Caspian glared at him, Sadness filled his eyes.

"And if you had stayed here like I suggested. They definitely would be!" he shouted. The King shook his head.

"You called us remember." Anger clearly showed in the telmarines face.

"My first mistake," he spat with a small sigh ending his sentence.

"No! your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter said turning to leave; this did not make Caspian any better.

"Hey!" He shouted causing the king to turn back around. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia" He leant forward as they continued to fight.

"You invaded Narnia." Peter pointed at the prince "You have no more rights than Miraz does." With this Caspian pushed the king from his path "You, him, your father." Peter continued. Caspian glared ahead "Narnia is better off without the lot of you." With that Caspian gave out a cry of anger turning around point his sword at Peter whilst peter did the same with his

"Stop it!" Edmund cried, both the king and prince turned to see Glenstorm place Trumpkin on the stone path in front of him. Lucy ran forward cordial in hand. Both her and Susan next beside the dwarf. Lucy placed the cordial. Within a moment Trumpkin eyes fluttered open. As soon as Caspian knew that Trumpkin was alive he turned and walked into the how, Nikabrik following behind him. Peter watched him leave.

"What are you all standing there for" Trumpkin grumbled out as he saw the kings and queens hovering over him. "Telmarines will be here soon." He continued as Lucy stood up he quickly thanked her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caspian stood staring at the walls, looking at the drawn images or the kings and queens.

"You so glad of that magic horn now, the kings and keeps have failed us." Nikabrik leant against the wall as he spoke to the prince "Your sister is dead, your army is half dead. The rest will be soon enough"

"What do you want" Caspian asked as Nikabrik walked towards him, stopping at his feet.

"You want your uncle's blood, so do we" He replied slowly looking up at the prince "You want your uncle's throne, we can get it for you." Nikabrik continued walking past him in a way that made Caspian follow behind.

"You tried one ancient power" He walked into the room and stood in front of the stone table Caspian just behind "It failed you, but there is a power greater still. " He looked up at the prince with a smirk on his face. "One that kept even Aslan at bay, for near a hundred years"

Caspian looked ahead into the darkness as Nikabrik quietened. A growl echoed through the room, quickly pulling his sword from his belt "Who is there?" He moved down the steps in front of him, pointing his sword. From the corner a dark figure approached. He could see the nose of a wolf like creature, his fangs showing.

"I am thirst." The creature hissed walking around the stone table. "I can fast a hundred years… and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on ice… and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst" He continued as Caspian looked between the two hooded figures that walked closer to him. Caspian looked back at Nikabrik taking in what this Wolf like creature was saying. "Show me your enemies!" As the wolf stopped in front of the prince he pulled his hood down with speed causing Caspian to jump and step back.

"What you hate, so will we. No one hates better than us" The bird like creature spoke now with a hiss. It crouched pulling its hood down a lot slower that the other did.

Caspian hesitated "And you can guarantee Miraz's death." Hatred for his uncle clouded his mind.

The bird bowed "and more." She said with happiness in her voice. With this Caspian placed his sword back into the belt. He looked at Nikabrik for reassurance, only to receive a nod. "Let the circle be drawn" they both began a chant using their nails to create a circle around the stone table Caspian. Nikabrik smirked moving away from the boy.

The bird held up a staff before stabbing it into the floor creating a block of ice in front of the prince. He watched curiously as the ice grew between the two pillars. A faint figure began to appear in the ice. As he saw the figure.

"Wait, this isn't what I wanted." He muttered walking backwards only to be grabbed by the wolf, the wolf held Caspian's hand out.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am yours my kind" the witch said softly and calmly as Nikabrik pulled a dagger out. Passing it to the bird that approach Caspian who was still in the wolf's grip. She cut his hand open causing blood to pour out. They slowly pushed the hesitant prince towards the hand that now came out from the ice block.

The wolf released his grip as Caspian turned into a trance walking slowly towards the witch. "Stop!" Peter's voice echoed. The wolf threw his cloak off and jumped over the table attacking peter. The bird followed his lead attacking Edmund. Nikabrik began to attack Trumpkin, as Trumpkin fell back and Nikabrik was a moment away from killing his Lucy wrapped an arm around his neck holding a dagger to his throat. Whilst this all happened Caspian slowly moved closer to the Witch, peter saw this and quickly leapt into action killing the wolf and pushing Caspian out of the way of the witch.

The hand retreated back into the ice. "Peter Dear, I have missed you." As she recognised the king she gracefully pushed her hand back out into the open. Caught in her trace his sword began to falter falling lightly. As the sword reached his side the witch gasped. As sword had pierced through her ice stomach. She fell backwards as the ice shattered.

On the other side stood Edmund holding his sword above his head "I know you had it sorted." He mutters slowly before walking away. Both Caspian and Peter stood looking at Caspian before turning to see Susan standing there. No emotion covering her face. She turned and walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caspian sat on the top of the how, looking out onto the green field before him. The professor walked out slowly sitting beside him, but facing the same direction as the prince.

"Why didn't you tell me about my father?" Caspian said in a sad voice.

"My mother was a black dwarf, from the northern mountains. I risked my life all these years so one day, you might be a better king than those before you." He mutters quietly.

"Then I have failed you" he looks at the floor in guilt.

The professor turned his head to look at him "Everything I told you, everything I didn't. It was only because I believe in you. You have the chance to become the most noble contradiction in history." He turned back to the open "The Telmarine that saved Narnia." Caspian sighed.

"Do you think Victoria may still be alive." He asked the professor, wanting a truthful answer. Caspian could not imagine ruling Narnia without his little sister by his side.

The professor nodded "They kept me alive long enough to be saved. I believe there is still a chance she is there, Alive."

~~~~~~~~~~~~oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter sat in the How looking at the large image of Aslan he thought back to how he had failed Victoria and the other Narnians. He mainly thought of Victoria, how he had not even noticed she had fallen behind. He felt guilt and sadness. Lucy sat beside him and sighed quietly

"You're lucky you know," The girl turned to look at her older brother.

"What do you mean?" Peter looked down for a small moment at the dirt covered floor.

"You've seen him, I wish he would just give me some sort of proof" He turned to look at her.

She smiled at him "Maybe we are the ones who have to prove ourselves to him." She suggested, they both turned to look at Aslan. They both then turned to Edmund had walked into the room at a quick pace.

"Pete. You had better come quickly." Lucy stood up all three quickly ran out onto the cliff and stood beside Caspian. They watched as Miraz army came in thousands into the field, all stood in neat squares with catapults between them. Through the centre of the army horses came. Miraz horse came with grace as it slowly trotted to the front, his horse white whilst the others brown. This made sure that they knew exactly which man he was.

With this they all retreated back into the how, standing around the stone table.

"Cakes and Kettledrums!" Trumpkin exclaimed "that's your next big plan?" he continued shocked that this was their plan. He pointed at Lucy "Sending a little girl into the darkest part of the forest! Alone!"

Pete's eyes closed only for a split second. "It's our only chance" he said softly. Susan interrupted

"And she won't be alone." She moved closer to her side.

Trumpkin moved to Lucy almost pleading her to stay "Haven't enough of us died?" he asked her

Trufflehunter moved towards the dwarf "Nikabrik was my friend too. But he was lost hope" he turned his head to Lucy. "Queen Lucy hasn't and neither have I" At the sound of sword being pulled from a belt they all turned to look at Reepicheep who held his sword up straight in front of his heart.

"For Aslan" he said softly, the bear beside him stood on two feet and nodded.

"For Aslan" he agreed in his deep voice.

Trumpkin turned back to Lucy "Then I am going with you." She shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, we need you here." She said a small smile planted on her face.

Peter looked at them all. "We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back."

"If I may," they all turned to look at Caspian who sat beside his professor. He stood slowly "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer." He walked closer to them and off the steps. "But as king, he is subject to the traditions. And expectations of his people." He looked at people a small smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth "There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

~~~~~~~~~~OoOoOoOoOoooooooooOoOoO~~~~~~~~

Miraz and General Glozelle stood side by side watching as King Edmund approached them, a giant and a centaur by his side.

"Perhaps they intent to surrender." Glozelle turn his head to look at the Telmarine King. The king shook his head.

"No, they are much too noble for that." He passed the telescope, he previously used to the general.

~~~~~~~~~~~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~~~~~~~~~~

Edmund stood before the Telmarine lords, scroll opened in his hands.

"I Peter, By the gift of Aslan, By election and By Conquest. High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender." Edmund closed the scroll looking at Miraz.

"Tell me Prince Edmund. Miraz began before being cut off by Edmund.

"King" he corrected the Telmarine who looked confused.

"It's king Edmund actually, just king actually. Peters the high king. I know it's confusing." He smirked lightly.

The Telmarine continued to look at the just king, No amusement shown. "Why would we risk such a proposal?" He asked. "When our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" he continues

Edmund shrugged "Haven't you already underestimated out numbers? I mean, only a week an ago Narnians were extinct" a smirk now clear on his face to the lords.

Miraz glared at the boy "And so you will be once again"

"Then you should have little fear." This caused Miraz to laughing leaning his head back.

"This is not a question of bravery." He told the king.

Edmund smirked "So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" He asked the man

Miraz shook his head leaning forward "I didn't say I refused"

The lord on Miraz's' right interrupted "You shall have our support, Your Majesty."

Sopespian had a small smirk on his face as he continued, seeing annoyment covering the Telmarine kings face " Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid" he paused "what might otherwise be..."

Miraz stood up with a loud shout "I am not avoiding anything!" The Telmarine now held his sword in his hand causing Edmund to jump only slightly.

Sopespian shrugged "I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse."

"His majesty would never refuse." Everyone turned including Edmund to look at Glozelle as he spoke from his spot by the entrance of the tent. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king."

With this Miraz lifted his sword and pointed at Edmund. "You, let's hope your brothers sword is sharper than his pen"

As Edmund turned to leave, he quickly faced Miraz once more "We also wondered, How Victoria is." With this statement Miraz raised an eyebrow.

Miraz lifted a hand as he did two soldiers dragged in Victoria who struggled in their arms. Her shirt was covered in dirt and dried blood, across the side of her face a long scar sat, her lip was cut. "Let go of me!" she screeched kicked and trashing around.

"Victoria!" Edmund shouted, he went to pull his sword before Miraz pointed his at Edmund.

"No need, Just king." He spat before the two soldiers threw Victoria onto the floor in front of Edmund. He knelt down helping her stand up.

They both quietly made their way out of the tent, Victoria limping with Edmund's arm around her waist. They walked to the centaur that knelt down allowing Edmund to help Victoria climb onto his back.

Once they left the Telmarine Camp Edmund turned to look at her. "Are you alright?" he asked frowning at her beaten body.

"A few cuts and bruising. Nothing to deadly." She said smiling at him tiredly.

By the time Victoria and Edmund arrived back Lucy and Susan had already left for their journey to find Aslan. Victoria smiled as Peter ran to the house and helped her climb off.

"Your alive," he smiled at her pulling her into a hug. He heard a small wince escape her lips. He gently pulled away from the hug and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry" he shrugged.

She chuckled quietly "It's fine, it's a good pain." A small light pink blush showed on her pale cheeks.

* * *

_**AN- Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the other, I'm planning on doing a chapter just for the battle. I feel that two or three more chapters and the story may be finished. I've already planned out the ending and started writing it. I'm not sure if i will be able to post tomorrow as I've got to go to school in the morning even though it is half I'm spending the afternoon with Symmi. **_


	6. Author's note :(

_**AN- I'm so sorry, I actually finished the next chapter earlier on in the day. But unfortunately my computer crashed and lost all of it as I was just about to save it as it happened. At least I have now learnt that I should probably save my work quite often. It's nearly 9pm so I will not be posting today. I promise I will do two tomorrow. Sorry to all those who want to know what happens next. I will purposely wake up early just to finish the next one.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**I Lied,I'm such a dedicate writer. I managed to finish it just in time**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

As Victoria entered the room, she saw Narnians all in different areas of the room. All were wearing the Narnian battle gear. Peter had his arm around her waist helping her limp to the stone table.

"I heard about your fight with Miraz." Victoria said quietly as she sat down, Peter doing the same beside her. "Please promise me you'll be careful." She asked him as one of the healers walked over to her; the healer began to bandage her swollen ankle.

He nodded a small smile across his face. "I promise I'll be fine Vic" she chuckled with a small frown across her face.

"Vic? You have a nickname for me?" she asked, the only person to ever call her that was Caspian.

"I wouldn't say it was a nickname, I guess I just shortened it." He shrugged. Victoria mentally hit herself; once again she had over thought it.

She looked down at her ankle that now sat bandaged "There's a horse out just a short distance into the forest, it will take you away from all of this. Out of harm" she sighed and looked up at him, her eyebrow raised.

"I'm not going anywhere Peter" she glared lightly at him.

"It's too dangerous here, you're injured. Your ankle is swollen and sprained. There is no way you are able to fight if it comes down it, which it most likely will." He told her as Edmund walked in giving Peter a short nod, this told them both that it was time for him to leave her and fight her uncle… to the death. She stood up the same time as him.

"Peter I'm fighting, I have a horse here. I will be with Caspian and the other Narnians I won't be on foot. It may hurt but not that much." She smiled, he sighed knowing he was not going to win.

"Fine" he said quietly before pulling her in for a hug which she returned, her head over his shoulder. Edmund smirked and chuckled at her now red cheeks.

"Be careful." She said as he left giving her a small nod. She watched as both him and Edmund exited the How, she turned to find a horse. Once she found the brown one she previously rode, she mounted it with the help of a faun.

She stood in the quiet quickly using a hair tie to pull her hair back into a pony tail and out of her face.

She heard fainting cheering for the first time; she was frustrated not knowing what was happening outside. She knew she was safer inside here but she hated not seeing everything and knowing everything that Peter, Caspian and Edmund knew. Suddenly the how shook repeatedly, her grip on the horses reins tightened making sure not to fall. Caspian suddenly rode in on his horse, Glenstorm at his side. He shouted and we all rode/ran to the cave area of the how, we were know underneath the field, as we started to get further into the cave, Caspian, began to counted quietly. As he stopped on ten. He shouted and Narnians began hitting the pillars knocking them over.

As the Telmarines ran over the parts of the cave with no pillars the field collapsed making many of the Telmarine soldiers fall into the pit. Victoria chuckled lightly and took a deep breath as the hatch lowed allowed them to ride onto the field and attack the Telmarines from behind. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the sword; she felt the wind pushing against her face and smirked, opening her eyes once more before riding straight into the crown of Telmarines swinging her sword around attacking any Telmarine that crossed paths with her.

She was pushed and hit by many of the Telmarines and one or twice got cut by a sharp sword causing her body to heat up in agony. She did not care of the pain at this moment. She could not say that she knew what the Narnians had experienced due to her kind. But she had her own anger against the Telmarines.

They took away Narnians freedom and caused her family great pain. Lost in her own world of war she flew off her horse, her horse had been hit by a Telmarine causing it to fall to the ground in pain. She hissed at the pain that shot through her ankle. As she stood up, between cutting down soldiers and even kicking them she saw more approach. These ones had more armour and even shields.

She winced seeing some of the birds that held dwarfs come crashing down, nobody would be able to survive the fall at such a speed, she ran back the how just as peter shouted. As she got to the fallen pillars the boulders made contact with the entrance making it collapse on top of fauns, Minotaur's and centaurs. She gasped as Susan fell landing onto a fall piece of the how only a short distance below her. She moved to stand beside Peter only to be joined by Caspian, Susan and Edmund only minutes later. They all looked out onto the Telmarines.

She changed her sword for two daggers, she spun cutting down Telmarines, keeping a close eye out Peter and Caspian. Even Edmund. Suddenly she felt a heavy impact of her stomach making her tumble backwards into the pit of Telmarine soldiers. Three soldiers turned to face her, all began attacking her. She killed two leaving her with one; he hit the one dagger from her hand and pulled her forward with her arm. She felt a strike of pain on the right side of her stomach. She looked down and saw his sword the coming out from her stomach. He quickly pulled it out causing her to fall to the floor with a whimper.

As Glozelle was pulled away from Caspian as he was about to kill him, Caspian looked over to see his sister lying on the floor, blood was seeping from the wound on her stomach. Caspian quickly ran to her side, tears ran down his sister's face from the pain but also from fear.

She was not ready to die; she had so much she still wanted to do. "Victoria." He stammered out, he pressed his hand to her wound trying to stop the bleeding she shook her head and pushed it away with weakness.

"Go." she murmured in a quiet, weak voice. "There's a battle to win. But can I ask two things." He nodded and she lifter her hand indicating for him to lean down so she was able to whisper in his ear.

"Please don't leave my body here, and two tell Peter that I love him and that I wish I had a chance to tell him before... Well this." She chuckled lightly, pain showed clearly through her face as she cried before using what little strength she had to push him away from her. She laid there looking up at the clear blue sky and how pretty it looked on such a vicious day. Black dots started to show through her tear filled eyes. She knew what was to come.

~~~~~~~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOO~~~~~~~~~~

Caspian stumbled out of the Pit, sadness and anger filling his body. He stood next to Peter as they watched the trees break the catapults into pieces. Peter looked down at Caspian's hands that were still covered in Victoria's blood. He looked at him curious as he saw no wound on the Prince's body; Caspian did not look back at the king. He knew he could not tell him just yet.

As the Telmarines retreated to the river, expecting to kill the Narnians there they followed behind. Stopping the same time as the Telmarines. They looked at Lucy who stood on her own in front of them. With a small smirk she pulled out her tiny dagger. Moments later the great lion- Aslan approach her and stood at her side. With this Sopespian made a loud cry and began to ride towards them both, Telmarines jumping in the water at the same time. They all stopped half way through their trek as Aslan let out a large roar. The water began to move.

As the Telmarines looked to their right they saw the water create a large figure, which was shaped as man. This water man leant down lifting the bridge that held only Lord Sopesian as the other Telmarines that jumped up to his face before smothering him in water.

The Narnians crossed the water and stood defence on the side of the river, confiscating any weapons the Telmarines still held in their possession. Peter, Susan, Caspian and Edmund all walked towards Aslan and Lucy Kneeling before the great Lion.

"rise kings and queens of Narnia" His voice deep, all rose except one… Caspian. The blood now washed off his hands from the trek through the water.

"All of you." Aslan continued urging the young boy to stand.

"I do not think I am ready." The prince stayed on his knees, not looking Aslan in the eyes.

"And for that reason, I know you are." He smiled at the boy that slowly, looking at the other kings and queens for a moment. Peter and Caspian moved to the side as the medium sized mice made their way between them all.

They placed the small gurney onto the floor with the two feet tall Reepicheep lying on top. Lucy quickly ran forward and knelt holding her cordial above his mouth and poured.

A moment later the mouse took a deep breath and opened his eyes "Oh, Thank you, your majesty" He said breathlessly as the other mice helped him stand. His eye widening at the sight of Aslan standing in front of him "Oh!" he exclaimed "Hail Aslan, It is a great honour to be-" He was cut off as he lost his balance while trying to bow to the lion. The mouse turned repeatedly trying to find his tail "I'm completely out of continence" he says shocked. He took a step back. His small hands behind is back "I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion" He moved and stood at Lucy's feet looking up at her "Perhaps a drop more" he said almost pleading.

She looks at him guilty and shook her head "I don't think it does that." She shrugs her shoulders.

He shrugs with pleading eyes "you could have a go"

"It becomes you well small one" Aslan said to the mouse, which turned with a little bow.

"all the same, great king" he pulled out his sword "I regret, that I must withdraw, for the tail is the honour and glory of a mouse." He held his sword out

"Perhaps you think to must of your honour" The mouse took a step back

"Well-Well it's not just the honour; it's great for balance, and climbing and grabbing things." He quickly added.

"May it please your high majesty; we will not bear the shame." Peepiceek, Reepicheep second in command stood forward holding their sword to their tale. The other mice following in lead.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of you people." Suddenly the mice stood in shock as Reepicheep tale grew.

"Look! Thank you my liege, I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as great reminder of my huge humility." He placed his sword back into his belt

Aslan turned his head and looked at Lucy "Now, where is your little friend you told me so much about" with this they all turned to Trumpkin who lead Telmarines out of the water. Feeling eyes on his back Trumpkin turned before looking down as he walked towards Aslan and the others. And kneeled before the lion. Aslan let out a gigantic roar making his jump.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked smile on her face. Trumpkin looked up and took a deep breath smiling.

Caspian let out a huge gasp "Victoria!" he shouted as he ran through the river and through the forest. Peter, Susan and the others right behind him. He ran to the pit and quickly jumped down searching for her body. He found her in almost centre trying her hardest to take in sharp breaths.

Her eyes were closed and tears were still damp on her cheeks. Peter knelt on the one side and Caspian on the other. Susan, Edmund and Lucy at the top. Aslan stood above to pit but did not jump into it.

Lucy poured bits of the cordial into her mouth, Moments later her eyes still did not open. Lucy turned to Aslan "Why isn't it working?" she asked as tears began to roll.

"She is too far gone," he looked down in sadness.

Caspian shook his head repeatedly "No! She was breathing when I knelt down, Try it again! It will work, it has to work" He almost shouted, his voice shaking. Aslan shook his head and walked away. They all sat around Caspian's sister sobbing for their loss. Peter Held Lucy and Edmund hugged Susan as they cried. Caspian sat their holding Victoria's cold limp hand. Susan moved and hugged him and Edmund sat on the other side of Lucy.

* * *

**_A/N- Victoria's death, even though it was short. It was very hard to write. I didn't think I'd finish this in time to post it, But YAY! I did. For all those wondering. There is one more chapter in store_**


	8. Final Chapter

_**A/N –I can't believe this is my last chapter. And that I wrote this book in one week.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Two days later cheers ran through Telmar, Banners hung around the top of houses. Narnians waked and waved, the line of Narnians was led by Caspian, followed by the kings and queens of Narnia. All had smiles across their faces, only one who knew them well would know that their still mourned over Victoria.

The same night fireworks were set off to celebrate the Narnians success.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Caspian walked into the courtyard, searching for Aslan, Susan and Peter, he turned his head to the left to see all three walking down the path that leads around the edge of the courtyard. He stopped and went to leave seeing that their conversation was private between them.

"Your majesty" The prince heard Aslan's voice turning to see look at them all again, who know looked back. He looked at Susan for a moment seeing sadness on her face.

"We are ready, everyone has assembled." Caspian turned and walked away as Aslan, Susan and Peter continued their walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOOOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caspian stood before the Telmarines, the kings and queens on his left, Aslan, Reepicheep, Professor Cornelius, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Reepicheep and Glenstorm on his left.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It has been generations since we left Telmar" The man at the front told them. With this Aslan took a step forward

"We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run ground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world." He turned his head to look at the Narnian kings and queens "The same world as our kings and queens. It is to that Island I can return you." He stood forward once more "It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

"I will go" A deep voice said from the centre of the crowd, all turned to see general Glozelle standing there "I will accept the offer" he walked forward to the front of the crowd.

"So will we" Caspian's aunt, Prunaprismia stood forward, A man at her side and her baby boy held in her arms. All three walked towards Aslan.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." He said before the tree at the front began to move, spinning into a door way. Gasps and confusion was heard from the audience of Telmarines who had seen nothing like it before. The three walked towards the tree and disappeared.

Gasps were let out, words such as "Where did they go?" and "They killed them." Were shouted out loudly.

One man stood strong and pointed us at the tree "How do we know if he is leading us to our death?"

Reepicheep stood forward "sire, if my example will be of any service, I will take 11 mice without delay." Aslan turned his head to the kings and queens.

Peter stood forward "We'll go." Edmund and Lucy frowned. Susan already knew they would be leaving.

"We will" Edmund asked not wanting to leave just yet.

Peter nodded "Come on. Our time's up. After all" he turned to Caspian and walked towards him; giving him the sword he was given my Saint Nicholas "We're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian took it "I will look after until you return." Susan stood forward.

"I'm afraid that's just it, we're not coming back" Susan looked at Caspian as his face fell, Lucy turned to her sister.

"We're not?" she frowned.

"You two are, at least I think he means you to." Peter stood beside his brother and sister and turned to Aslan.

Lucy looked as Aslan with sadness "But why, did they do something wrong?" she asks him.

He stood his head. "Quite the opposite dear one, But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it is time for them to live in their own."

Peter and Susan turned to their sister; peter stood in front of her and took her hands. "It's alright Lu; it's not how I thought it would be. But it's alright." He sighed "But one day you'll see too" he grabbed her hand and walked towards the other Narnians to say goodbye. All three of them bowed to the Narnians that have helped them so much since they arrived. Lucy sighed and engulfed her dear little friend in a hug, knowing she would miss him the most.

Whilst the tree walked and stood in front of the tree, Susan went to say goodbye to Caspian "I'm glad I came back." Caspian took a step towards her.

"I just wish we had more time together." He mutters, she smiled and shook her head.

"It would have never worked anyway." He looked confused.

"Why Not?" he asked her, she smirked and looked at him.

"I am thirteen hundred years older than you." They both smiled as she was about to walk away she quickly turned and kissed the Telmarine king. As they pulled away Caspian hugged her. Lucy walked to her brother's side

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understood" she whispers to him a frown on her face. Peter smiled and chuckled.

Edmund also had a frown on his face "I'm older and I don't think I want to understand." He whispers to them both. Susan pulled away from the hug, smile on her face; she walked and stood beside Peter and Lucy. They all smiled at the Narnians before one by one going through the tree and into their own world. All four of them now stood in their uniforms back were they started…At the train station in London.

The train stopped in front of them they all stared at the door thinking back to Narnia. "Aren't you coming Phyllis" the nerdy boy asked Susan as he got on the train. All four picked up their bags and stood on the train.

"Hold the door." A girl's voice reached Peter's ears. He held a hand out stopping the door from closing. Suddenly a small blonde girl got on the train, breathing heavily from the running she unexpectedly had to experience.

Lucy leaned closer to her brothers and sisters "Is it me or does that girl look exactly like Victoria?" whispered to them. They all looked at the girl who turned around feeling eyes on her back. Her eyes widened.

"Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Peter." She quickly hugged them all.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked her lost in shock.

"Well when I ... you know I went to the gate of Aslan but he gave me a choice to stay there or come here. He explained how you guys were from this place and I took his offer, hoping I'd see you all again." She smiled happily.

They all stood talking, as they stood on the train Victoria's hand slipped into Peter's.

* * *

_**A/N Oh my gosh you guys, I've finished. I couldn't kill Victoria off so I simply slipped her into England. I hope you've all enjoyed the story. I've got a one-shot idea in my head to so I may just write it down and post it. And it will be set in Peter and Victoria's future together.**_


End file.
